Peaceful moments
by RayHollows
Summary: Link, the mighty Hero of Time; Sheik, the mysterious Sheikah guide. Through peril and mayham they fought side by side; protecting the kingdom and defending their love. In between being best friends with the Queen and keeping Hyrule safe, how can they ever find time to be with each other? A series of mostly one shots about the two guys; occassionally about other characters


For his sake, he tried to pretend he didn't hear the obvious footsteps thudding over the stone pathway that led into the garden. To keep his childish and playful nature happy, Sheik closed his eyes and went back to idly stroking the strings of his harp; somewhere in the mass amount of flower beds, he knew Link was lurking.

This had happened quite a few times before, in fact so many that he now knew exactly what was going to happen.

Link would sneak into the garden while Sheik was playing his lyre among the beauty of the flowers. He would try to be stealthy, and announce his presence before he even entered the flowers- such as he did this time. Sheik would leave it alone, and let the Hero crawl on the ground like a worm, occasionally making it seem as if he had spotted the green clad Hylian.

Sometimes Link managed to change the way he worked, but for the most part it was a lot of rustling stems, shifting earth and barely concealed chuckles from the stoic Sheikah he was stalking. Perhaps this time he should let Link 'win'? Give his ego a small boost of confidence? Before the thought was fully formed, Sheik disregarded it.

Link would have to learn on his own, if Sheik just _gave_ him what he wanted, he wouldn't fail and then he wouldn't work so hard on improving himself. As much as he hated seeing the disappointed look on his Hero's … "It's really for his own go-Ooof!"

Right in the middle of his sentence, Link pounced and wrapped his arms around the lithe Sheikah; laughing as the two of them were driven forward by the momentum of his leap. They crashed into ground, the Hylian immediately snuggling in close to him with a chesire cat grin.

"Got you~" He sang out smugly, smirking still as Sheik sputtered and tilted his head to the side so he could glare at the Hylian.

"I do not recall the purpose of this, to make me eat the flower blossoms." He replied 'sourly' internally smiling at the joy filled expression on his loves face.

"No, it was to work on my stealth." Link retorted, leaning down closer to Sheik's exposed face (only in these private moments alone with Link, where there was little chance of him being seen, did he allow the cowl to remain off his ace)."- And, I think we can say that it's improved, since I _got _you"

Sheik rolled his eyes, but allowed a small smirk to quirk up his lips. "Indeed, Hero. So what now, I assume you're expecting…Some sort of, reward?" He had to grin at the darker shade Link's eyes took on at those words.

Link scoffed and leaned even closer to Sheik, gently brushing their lips together before pulling back slightly so he could speak. "You _know_ what I'm looking for~" He purred, giving his Sheikah a lingering kiss.

Sheik chuckled and twisted his body under Link so he could wrap his arms around him, letting their lips dance for only a few moments before breaking it to look up at him seriously. "I heard you coming, your stealth is still quite horrible." He mocked, though his eyes and tone spoke with love and affection.

Link's grin only grew as he chuckled and reached for one of Sheik's hands, twining their fingers gently together. "Well then…" he began, before reattaching their lips. "Perhaps _you_ should show me how it's done?"

Sheik merely rolled his eyes and kissed his lover back to quiet his ideas, his mind drifting off towards a few _other_ instances where he could teach his love the proper ways of stealth and pouncing.

**Yay Shink! It is my OTP of ALL OTP's :333 Anyways; more cute lil things like this will be up now and again~ To my SWY readers, the next chapter will be out soonish… My friend has got me hooked on Shink again and it's distracted me from Link and Dark ^^;;;**

**Anyways; enjoy this and the rest of the most likely one shots to come. LoZ doesn't belong to me, so don't sue or anything x3 Please review and have yourself a good day!**


End file.
